The present invention relates generally to support structures for decorative mobiles. Specifically, the present invention relates to support structure for decorative mobiles that provides adjustability and simplicity of construction.
Whether they involve sheep and angels entertaining infants from high above a crib, or Calder""s kinetic sculpture entertaining millions as high art, mobiles are universally valued for their beauty and proportion. Mobiles typically include decorative elements suspended from interconnected linear, generally horizontal support members. The decorative elements are usually suspended from the support members by relatively thin structures such as rods, cables, string, or cord.
Support structure contributes significantly to the overall effect of mobiles. Aesthetically, the support structure must be proportional to the overall piece. The support structure provides visual balance to the decorative elements, and must be of suitable length and thickness so as to complement rather than overpower the decorative elements. Physically, the support structure must have sufficient strength to securely hold the decorative elements in position, and properly interconnected to balance the various decorative elements for relative movement.
Various support structures for mobiles have been proposed, and some of these are represented in the patent literature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,816 to Schwartz is directed to a mobile that is constructed from modular components. The mobile is particularly suited for displaying pictures (i.e. photographs) and updating pictures from time to time. The modular components include display envelopes, a modular support, a hanger, and a suspension medium (i.e. thread). Each of the display envelopes are capable of simultaneously displaying two pictures. The display envelopes are suspended from the modular support via the suspension medium. The hanger is centrally located along the length of the modular support and facilitates hanging the modular support and the associated display envelopes from an external structure. The modular support and interconnected display envelopes are optimally balanced by the alignment of the hanger. In particular, the modular support and the associated display envelopes are balanced by longitudinally sliding the hanger along the modular support.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,084 to Jones, in which an ornamental mobile is suspended by a single thin wire from a support, the mobile being comprised of a pair of horizontal crossing arms secured at the junction to the depending wire, each of the crossing arms at their outer ends supporting individual arms on depending wires there from which support fish shaped figures which are made of braided ribbons of various colors, the ends of the ribbons forming fins, and a button being secured to each side of the fish like figure so to represent eyes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,888 to Gomez is directed to a fish mobile structure adapted to be displayed in a windy environment, such as near an open window or in a patio area, or the like. The mobile includes a plurality of segmented portions collectively forming a fish body structure, each of the segmented portions being joined in spaced-apart relationships to one another by a plurality of strings, a plurality of fin structures secured to portions of the fish body structure by means of strings and disposed in spaced-apart relationship thereto, and weights secured to the segmented portions to maintain the fish body structure in a vertical arrangement and to draw the strings taut to allow and encourage pivotal movement of the various string-joined together portions of the mobile when such are moved by wind currents flowing thereabout.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,682 Hurxthal discusses a mobile in which pairs of photographs or the like are suspended in mid-air from a horizontally disposed elongated support member or rod located above the pairs of photographs, by means of a suspension means interconnected with the upper disposed support member and a clamping means, clamping and holding the pair of photographs. Elongated support members can be joined together end-to-end, using a connecting sleeve.
While each of these examples of known mobile support structures has its advantages, known systems fail to provide a simple, inexpensive, yet effective support structure that is also aesthically pleasing.
These and other objects are achieved by providing a support assembly in a decorative structure including at least two suspended elements. The support assembly includes a support tube having a hollow interior and opposed end portions. A pair of selectively removable adjustment clips, each of the clips being adapted to interlock with a respective end portion of the support tube, are also provided. A flexible, elongate support element is secured between each of the clips and the respective end portions of the support tube. The elongate support element has two ends, each of the ends being adapted for attachment to a suspended element of the decorative structure. Alternatively, the support element can be secured in slits in the end of the support tube.
The adjustment clips can be adapted to fit over the end portions of the support tube, which can be constructed as a hollow cylindrical tube. In an illustrated embodiment, the adjustment clips comprise annular cylindrical members having an inner diameter approximately equal to an outer diameter of the support tube. The elongate support element can be provided as a string, for example, monofilament. The support tube and/or the adjustment clips can be fabricated from a transparent material. The support tube can be provided with a substantially arcuate shape.
A method of securing suspended elements to a support assembly in a decorative structure including at least two suspended elements is also set forth. First, a support tube having a hollow interior and opposed end portions is provided, along with a pair of selectively removable adjustment clips. Each of the clips is adapted to interlock with a respective end portion of the support tube. A flexible, elongate support element is secured between each of the clips and the respective end portions of the support tube The elongate support element has two ends, each of which is adapted for attachment to a suspended element of the decorative structure. The elongate support element is threaded through the support tube. Next, a suspended element is attached to each of the each of the ends of the elongate support element. The adjustment clips are then placed in interlocking relation with the respective end portions of the support tube.
The features of the invention believed to be patentable are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to organization and method of operation, together with further objects and advantages thereof, may best be understood by reference to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.